New Members
by LadyIzumi
Summary: Chapter 8 UP! Ok I am really bad at summaries: Kenshin and Kaoru are finally married, and so is Sano and Megumi, What happens when they get some new members into the family? ( Please read & review)
1. The News

Hey People, I'm here with my First Rurouni Kenshin fanfic. ^__^ I hope ya like it. Kk  
  
I'm sorry for any mistakes.. Its really late but I just wanted to start this fic.  
  
Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Cause I don't want to continue a story that no one will like.  
  
Ok well enough chatter and on with my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The News~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( lil summary: Kenshin and Kaoru have been married for nearly a year, and surprisingly Sano and Megumi have been Married for 2 years!! Wow! Imagine that.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin could feel the warm sun hit his face, he opened and glanced down into his arms. He smiled when he saw his sleeping Kaoru there. Kenshin kissed her forehead. He then got out of bed not wanting to wake her   
  
up, he got dressed and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Kaoru lay peacefully on the futon, when all of a sudden she shot up from her sleep, and ran out of the room and headed to the bathroom. (A/N: I don't know what else they used… so just bare with me.) Kenshin heard running footsteps run past the kitchen. 'Kaoru..' Kenshin thought as he looked at the door way.  
  
Kaoru had been feeling sick like this for the past couple days and had been trying to keep it from Kenshin as well as she could. She walked back from the bathroom and soon came to the door of the kitchen, Kaoru tiptoed past the door, when kenshin spoke.  
  
"Kaoru…" Kenshin said with concern and turned to her, and walked up to her, placing his arms around her.   
  
"Yes Kenshin?" Kaoru said as she laced her arms around Kenshin's neck.  
  
"Kaoru, are you alright?" Kenshin looked into her eyes, his violet eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Hai Kenshin." She smiled.  
  
"Kaoru…" He said with a serious tone. Kaoru sighed and looked up into his violet eyes. "Kaoru, you should go to Megumi, and see what's wrong." He said bringing her closer to him.  
  
"But Kenshin-" She was cut off by a small kiss. Then kenhsin pulled away and brought his hand to her face and caressed her soft cheek.  
  
"Please go to Megumi."   
  
"Fine." Kaoru pouted, and headed back to their room. Kaoru picked out a clean kimono and put it on, and then left the dojo, down the path to where Megumi was.   
  
Kaoru walked into the doctor's to see Megumi putting away some bandages.   
  
"Hello Megumi." Kaoru greeted.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, hello." Megumi said and turned around.  
  
"Wow, Megumi you look great." Kaoru said as she looked at Megumi's big belly.  
  
"Heh. If you say so." Megumi rubbed her tummy and smiled.  
  
"So, Did you and Sano figure out if it's a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Sano says it's a boy." Megumi grinned. "He said it was a sixth sense and he knew it was going to be a boy."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll find out soon right?"  
  
"Couple more months." She smiled. "Now Kaoru, what brings you here.?"  
  
"Kenshin told me to come, because I haven't been feeling the best during the mornings of the past week." Kaoru said and shifted around the room a little.  
  
"Oh…" Megumi thought for a moment, she sat down and nodded to Kaoru to sit in the seat next to her.  
  
The two talked for a little while about what kind of sickness she had been getting in the morning and if anything else had been happening to her. After the talk Megumi smiled and giggled.  
  
"What Megumi?" Kaoru said confused.  
  
"Well Kaoru, its seems that you, are pregnant." She smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" Kaoru's eyes went wide, and she fainted. Just then Sano walked in.   
  
"Hey Meg-" He stopped when he say Megumi trying to lift the passed out Kaoru. "Megumi! You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy when you going to have a baby!" Sano took Kaoru from Megumi, and set her on a bed.   
  
"Sano, Kaoru would have killed you if she heard you say that."   
  
"…."   
  
"Yeah, but can you go and get Kenshin for me?"  
  
"Why?" Sano asked raising an eyebrow   
  
"So he can come and pick up Kaoru."  
  
"Oh." Sano looked over at Kaoru. "So…Kenshin finally knocked her up." Sano grinned.  
  
"SANO!!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"What? I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't you dare tell Kenshin, Kaoru will want to tell him herself."  
  
"I know, Ok I'll go and get Kenshin." Sano kissed his wife on the cheek and walked out the door.  
  
Megumi went back to Kaoru and placed a cool cloth on her forehead.  
  
Sano walked down the path of the to the dojo, and finally made it to the gate. He walked through and entered the dojo. 'Yahiko must be at the Akabeko again.' Sano thought to himself as he passed the empty training room. He headed straight for the Kitchen where Kenshin sat all slumped down in his usual seat.  
  
"Hey Kenshin." Sano said as he eyed the food on the table.  
  
"Sano, Hello, what brings you here?" Kenshin stood up and greeted his best friend.  
  
"Ya need to pick up your wife."  
  
"Why?!?! Is something wrong? Did something-"  
  
"Calm down Kenshin, Its Megumi's orders, and believe me you don't want to cross an angry pregnant woman." Sano rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, Alright then, let me just leave a note for Yahiko."   
  
The two headed back down the path to Megumi, and Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru awoke from her passed out state and looked around the room.  
  
"Ah. Good your finally awake Kaoru." Megumi said as she got up from her seat and brought Kaoru some tea.  
  
"Arigato." Kaoru sipped the tea and then set it on the nearby table next to the bed. "Megumi, am I really.." She couldn't finish her sentence without blushing.  
  
"Hai Kaoru you are." Megumi smiled. Kaoru blushed more at the thought. She was going to have Kenshin's baby.  
  
Kenshin and Sano walked in and saw Kaoru and Megumi talking.  
  
"Megumi, I brought him for ya."   
  
"Arigato Sano." She smiled and stood up.  
  
"Megumi, you look like your very healthy, that you do." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Hai." Megumi said and walked to her husband. Sano gave her a kiss on the lips then pulled away and grinned.   
  
"Kaoru." Kenshin walked over to her.  
  
"I'm fine Kenshin, Megumi said that I was fine, and very healthy." She smiled  
  
"Well that's great." Kenshin picked Kaoru up in his arms. "Well we should be going." Kenshin said as he and Kaoru started to leave.   
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Kaoru." Megumi winked.  
  
"Okay Megumi." She winked back.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said confused. Kenshin and Kaoru left and Kenshin finally set Kaoru down. They walked down the path to the dojo. Kaoru had been at Megumi's all day, they walked over the bridge and Kaoru stopped. She looked at the setting sun. A warm summer breeze came along and caressed every part of her body that it could reach. Kenshin smiled at his beautiful wife. Her long raven hair was playfully tossed around in the air. The suns ray's showed off her beautiful ivory skin. Kenshin put his arms around her as they watched the sun set. Kaoru thought that this was the perfect time to tell Kenshin the big news. She turned to him and buried her face into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin rested his head on her head, and breathed in her sweet sent of Jasmine.   
  
"Kenshin…" Kaoru lifted her head and looked into Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"Hai.." He looked down into her Sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"Kenshin.. I'm pregnant." Kaoru's eyes wheeled up with tears of joy. She was so happy to say that. So said it again because it sounded so good. "Kenshin, we're going to have a baby." She smiled up at him.  
  
"Kaoru…."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry to leave that cliff hanger. So will Kenshin love the thought of he being a father? Or will he pass out like Kaoru did..?  
  
Read to find out.  
  
Please review, and tell me what you thought of my story.  
  
Kk well I'm out for now, and if I don't get any review's I won't continue this story. Because it would just be a waste to continue if no one will even read it.  
  
Well I hope you liked it.   
  
Bye bye For now~! 


	2. Megumi's early gift

Hey people, thanks for the reviews ^___^ I'm glad you liked the first chapter of my story.  
  
Well enough jatter and on with my fic!  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Kaoru…" Kenshin spoke and looked into Kaoru's eyes. "Kaoru, this is great news!!" He cheered and picked Kaoru up in his arms and swung her up in the air, then brought her back down to his side and kissed her passionately. "We're going to have a baby!! I'm a daddy!" Kenshin's eyes glowed at the very thought.  
  
Kaoru giggled and nodded.  
  
"Yes Kenshin, your going to be a daddy." She smiled and placed his hand on her tummy.   
  
Kenshin smiled at her, and they both walked back to the dojo.  
  
~Next morning~  
  
"Hey Kenshin.." Yahiko yawned as he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Good morning Yahiko." Kenshin smiled while cutting up some vegetables for breakfast.  
  
"Where's busu?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Kaoru went to go and see Megumi today, she'll be back by dinner time."   
  
"Oh…." Yahiko sighed and sat himself down at the table. Kenshin set the small breakfast down on the table and ate quickly. Yahiko finished before Kenshin and started to head out the door. Kenshin then realized that they hadn't told Yahiko about the 'Big' news.  
  
"Yahiko wait!" Kenshin called to him.  
  
"Yeah Kenshin?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." Kenshin gave him a serious look.  
  
"Umm Kenshin can it wait till later? I told Tsubame that I would help her out today." Yahiko blushed.  
  
"Oh, yes go on. We'll talk about it later then." Kenshin smiled.   
  
Yahiko left and headed for the Akabeko, while Kenshin cleaned the dishes and then got an idea. He would surprise Kaoru with flowers when she got home. Kenshin ran down the path and ran to the market.   
  
Kenshin went into the flower shop and looked around. He finally found some beautiful white roses.  
  
'These will be perfect!' Kenshin said to himself and picked out of them. He paid for them, left, and headed back to the dojo.  
  
~Kaoru~  
  
Kaoru had stopped a couple of times before going to see Megumi. She got distracted from watching butterflies fly around. She giggled when one came and landed on her nose. Kaoru then walked a little faster to Megumi and picked a daisy as she made her way there.  
  
When she got to the entrance she heard someone moaning in pain from inside. Kaoru thought maybe it was one of Megumi's patients, and decided to knock before entering.   
  
"Sano?" Megumi said weakly from inside. Kaoru entered and saw that Megumi laid down on the floor in pain.  
  
"Megumi! Are you alright?" She ran to her side.  
  
"I think I'm going to have the baby." She winced in pain.   
  
"What?! NOW?!!!"   
  
"YES NOW!!" She yelled in pain.  
  
"Where's Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sano went fishing this morning, and swore that he would get a big one." She gave a small laugh, but that ended when the pain came back. "Kaoru, your going to have to help me.." Megumi looked up at her.  
  
"Me?! But I don-"  
  
"Kaoru.." Megumi said in pain.  
  
"Alright, just tell me what to do!"  
  
"Go and get hot water, and lots of towels" She told her.  
  
"Alright, hold in there Megumi." Kaoru sped off to get the items she was ordered to get.   
  
When she came back Megumi gave her more instructions.   
  
A couple hours later Megumi was seated upward in the bed, holding her babies.  
  
"Megumi I can't believe you had twins!" Karou smiled, and set a cool towel over Megumi's head.  
  
"Yeah." Megumi looked down at her two children. A boy and a girl. The Boy looked just like Sano, he even had little spiky hair, while the girl looked like Megumi, she was beautiful.  
  
"What are you going to name them?"  
  
"Well I'm sure Sano would want to name the boy, but the girl, he doesn't know about" Megumi giggled. "Hmmm, what about…" Megumi thought about it.  
  
"Sakura." Kaoru blurted out.  
  
"Sakura.." Megumi thought about the name, and looked down at her baby girl. "That's a perfect name." She agreed. "Little Sakura." Megumi smiled.  
  
"I think that's a perfect name too." Kaoru smiled. "Megumi…"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"May I hold her?" She asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh of course." She handed Sakura to her.  
  
"Hi Sakura, I'm your aunty Kaoru." She smiled down at her. Sakura looked up and Kaoru and gave her a bug smile and giggled. "She's beautiful Megumi, and the boy, he's a cutie." Kaoru said.  
  
"Yeah they both are adorable." Megumi agreed. "Kaoru, can you go and get another blanket for me?"  
  
"Oh of course, can I take Sakura with me?"  
  
"Sure, she'll get a look around." Megumi smiled. Kaoru went into the back with Sakura and looked around for a blanket. Just then Sano walked in, he saw Megumi holding a baby and ran to her.  
  
"Megumi! You had the baby without me?" Sano looked at her.  
  
"Well Sano, I couldn't do anything about it." Megumi said to him. Sano looked down into her arms and saw his son for the first time.  
  
"Hey, he's a real handsome devil, ain't he." Sano grinned.  
  
"Hai, he is." She smiled.  
  
"I told you it was gonna be a boy!" Sano yelled.  
  
"Not just a boy, but also a girl." Kaoru said as she walked back in the room with the blanket, and little Sakura in her arms.  
  
"MEGUMI YOU HAD TWINS!!" Sano then fainted on the floor.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Hey people, I hope ya enjoyed this chapter. I sorry that it sort of a cliff hanger ^__^;; I just thought it would be good to end it there. Keep ya waiting. But no worries, I'll try and get the next chapter up by Tomorrow or Wed. K  
  
Keep the reviews coming. ^_____^ I enjoy reading them all.   
  
Oh and if anyone wants me to read and review there stories just tell me in a review, and I'd be more than happy to.  
  
Well till next time  
  
~ciao~ 


	3. It has been told

Hey people, back with chapter 4. ^__^; I'm sorry that I didn't post yesterday, I didn't know anyone cared,  
  
Lol ok well enough of my rambling and on with my fic.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"SANO!" Megumi yelled. Kaoru gave Sakura back to Megumi, and tried to lift Sano up from the floor, but that didn't seem to be working. Kaoru through water on him and tried everything else that she thought would work. Megumi shook her head.  
  
"No Kaoru, not like that"   
  
"Well how else am I going to wake him up?" Kaoru said about to jump on his stomach. Megumi sighed and then yelled.  
  
"SANO LUNCH IS READY!!" Instantly Sano woke up.  
  
"Where's the food? Bring it on I'm starved!" Sano yelled and looked around the room, then sighed when he saw no food.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen this is my husband." Megumi said rather loud. Kaoru giggled, and Sano turned to her.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing at all dear, just means that I wouldn't have you any other way." Megumi smiled at him. Sano stood up and walked over to her and looked at his children.  
  
"You didn't name them without me did you?" He looked at Megumi.  
  
"Only the girl, her name is Sakura." Megumi smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
"Ummm.. Sure why not, she is my daughter after all." Sano took Sakura in his arms carefully, and looked down at her. "Heh. We're gonna have to beat the boys off with sticks when she gets older." Sano joked.  
  
Megumi and Kaoru giggled.   
  
"So Sano." Kaoru started. "What are you going to name the boy?" Sano looked over at Megumi, and she shrugged, then he looked at his son.  
  
"Ryusuke." He said finally  
  
"Ryusuke.." Megumi said and looked down at him. The name did suit him well. Megumi nodded and Sano grinned with happiness.  
  
Kaoru looked over at the clock on the wall (A/N: We'll just say that they got a clock in there, cause I not officially sure if they do. ^__^;)   
  
"Oh my!" She gasped. " Megumi I must be going, Kenshin will get worried if I stay here any longer." She gave Megumi and Sano hugs goodbye, and gave little kisses to her niece and nephew's who were smiling up at there parents.  
  
Kaoru left the newly parents, and headed back to the dojo. She smiled as a small gentle breeze came along and played with her hair, lifting it up and then setting it back down to her sides. She could feel the breeze through her silky blue kimono. She made it to the dojo entrance gates and smiled as she thought of Megumi and Sano, and there two new babies.  
  
Kenshin made a big lunch, knowing that Kaoru would be coming soon. Everything was set. The food was perfect, all of Kaoru's favorites. The table was set. The only thing that was missing was Kaoru.  
  
'I hope she's alright..' Kenshin thought to himself. He fidgeted with his chopsticks and sighed.  
  
"I wonder what's taking her so long, that I do." Kenshin finally said out loud.  
  
Kaoru then walked up behind him, and placed her hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Kaoru." He smiled and took her hands in his. He turned around to see Kaoru's smiling face. Kaoru leaned forward and they both kissed passionately. When they finally pulled away from each other, Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kaoru, what took you so long?" His eyes were filled with wonder, and deep thoughts  
  
"Oh nothing.." Kaoru said suspiciously.  
  
"Kaoru, did you get attack?!!" Kenshin said without thought. "You we're hurt were your? I knew I should have gone-" Kaoru stopped him by putting her finger to his lips.  
  
"No, no no nothing like that Kenshin." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big hug. "Megumi just had her babies that's all."  
  
"SHE WHAT?!!" Kenshin nearly fainted but Kaoru made sure that didn't happen, by quickly kissing him on the lips. Kenshin smiled and looked into her eyes. "Were they-" Kenshin stopped himself. "Wait.. Babies.. As in plural, meaning more that one."  
  
"Yes Kenshin, Megumi had twins, isn't that exciting?" She smiled. Kenshin's eyes went wide, then he gave a smirk.  
  
"That Sano." He chuckled.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, you should have seen the." Kaoru's eyes sparkled with the memory of holding little Sakura in her arms.  
  
"Why don't we go see them tomorrow." Kenshin suggested.  
  
"HAI KENSHIN!" Kaoru cheered. "That's a wonderful idea!"   
  
"Well, what are the two lucky babies names?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh yes, the girl's name is Sakura, and the boy's name is Ryusuke." Kaoru replied.  
  
"A boy and a girl." Kenshin smirked. "Those two babies are very lucky to have great parents like Miss Megumi and Sano, that they are." Kenshin said as he put his hands on Kaoru's stomach.  
  
"And we will have a child of our own in 9 months." Kaoru said and kissed kenshin on the lips. Kaoru smelled the aroma's coming from the food and looked over Kenshin's shoulder. Kaoru's mouth began to water, and before Kenshin could try and give her another kiss, Kaoru had already started digging into the luscious food.  
  
"Oro.." Kenshin said as he watched Kaoru eat through her first and second helping faster than Sano or Yahiko ever could. 'At least that's good to know that she's healthy and eating well.' Kenshin said to himself, and ate his rice. The day went by quickly and Kaoru, and Kenshin have still not told Yahiko about the baby that they were going to have. Yahiko came home around dinner time from the Akabeko.  
  
Kenshin told Kaoru earlier in the day that they would have to tell Yahiko sooner or later, and they decided to tell him as soon as he got home.  
  
Yahiko walked into the kitchen were he thought he'd find Kaoru and Kenshin. Which of course there they were, finishing making dinner. Yahiko walked over to see what they made.  
  
"Hey Yahiko." Kaoru greeted.  
  
"Hey busu."   
  
"Hello Yahiko."   
  
"Hey Kenshin."   
  
( A/N: Yeah, don't you hate it when ya say hi to someone then people just keep saying 'HI' back…)  
  
"What's for dinner? I'm completely famished." Yahiko stated and patted his stomach.   
  
Kenshin nodded to Kaoru and Kenshin began to speak.  
  
"Yahiko, we all need to talk…" Kenshin said in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh Alright Kenshin, what about?"   
  
"Well Yahiko…" Kaoru started. "Yahiko…."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yahiko…I'm.." Kaoru couldn't find the right words to put them in.  
  
"WHAT ALREADY?" Yahiko shouted  
  
"Kaoru, is going to have a baby." Kenshin blurted out finally. (A/N: Hey at least he told him.)  
  
"….." Yahiko was silent and looked down at the floor.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
So what did you think of my new chapter? Hehe, I know its left at a cliff hanger, but I just love leaving you off to wonder, to think hard about what may happen next. Hehe ^__^ I'm so evil.  
  
But no worries, I shall post up a new chapter by Friday. So I hope ya enjoyed. Heh. I enjoyed typing it, because.. Well I just did, lol. But I have to go and baby-sit my two nephews tonight. I hope I survive, j/k.  
  
Just hold in there till Friday and there will be a new chapter up. Kk.  
  
Don't forget to review! I want to see what you thought of this chapter.  
  
So go review and be happy!   
  
Till next time ~Ciao~ ( and if there are any mistakes, sorry! I will find them and fix them up for you kk) 


	4. Yahiko's reaction

Hey people I'm back with chapter 4 of my fanfic ^__^ Thanks for the reviews! I love to read them all.  
  
Now I'm typing this chapter up in school ^__^X Its Gym class… hehe. I'm typing it on my lap top, which is where I type up all my chapters but anyways, enough of my rambling and on with chapter 4!!  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******  
  
~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~~******~~~~~~  
  
******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~******~~~~~~*******~~~~~~******  
  
Yahiko stared down at the floor, Kaoru and Kenshin looked at him concerned and thought the same thing….  
  
Just then…….  
  
"WOW!! REALLY!! YOU MEAN I'M GONNA BE A UNLCE!!" Yahiko cheered!  
  
"Oro!!" Kenshin and Kaoru fell over anime style.  
  
"This is great!! I'm gonna be a unlce!! I'm gonna teach the little squirt everything I know!" Yahiko said proudly.  
  
"I'm glad that your not upset Yahiko." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad? This is great news!!" Yahiko danced around the room.  
  
"I think he's a little overly excited.." Kenshin whispered to Kaoru. Yahiko just ran past them and headed into his room.  
  
"Ummm…." Kaoru and Kenshin we're left speechless, but smiled and left to go to bed.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"HEY KAORU WAKE UP!!" Yahiko yelled into Kaoru's ear.  
  
"AHHH!!" Kaoru shot up from her sleep from Yahiko's outburst. "Yahiko where's the fire? Geez I don't need to have a heart attack right now.." Kaoru hissed. Yahiko just smiled at her. Kaoru yawned and looked to the side of her to see that kenshin was gone, but there were 4 single white roses in her place. Kaoru blushed and picked them up.  
  
"Oh yeah, Kenshin left your those this morning, he didn't want to wake ya."   
  
"Yeah…" Kaoru smelled their sweet sent and looked over at Yahiko. "Yahiko, why did you wake me up so early?"  
  
"I wanted to do something special for you and the new baby that's coming." Yahiko grinned.  
  
"…You do?"  
  
"Hai!" Yahiko went over to her closet and started through close out of it.  
  
"YAHIKO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??"   
  
"I'm trying to find a Kimono for you to throw on so we can get on with the day!" Yahiko then found a light pink kimono and gave it back to Kaoru. "Here, now hurry and get it on, and I'll be waiting be the gate o we can get going."  
  
"Alright Yahiko." Kaoru watched Yahiko leave her room, and she quickly changed.  
  
To be Continued  
  
Sorry ^__^;; I am really sorry that this chapter was so short, I promise the next one with be much, much longer!! K.  
  
What does Yahiko have planned? Read to find out next time.  
  
Oh yeah: Happy Holidays!!  
  
(Sorry for any mistakes kk! I'll fix them up if I find any)  
  
^___^ I'll post up a new chapter in a day or too, I'll be looking forward to your reviews!  
  
Ciao and I'll make sure to put Kenshin/Kaoru fluff in the next chapter. 


	5. To Chase, then come home

Hey Fanfic readers! Sorry that I haven't updated in the past couple days… My friend has been sick in the hospital, so I have been really worried… But I want to give you guys a chapter to read and enjoy.  
  
And For DogsruleW, the next chapter I promise will have plenty of K/K Fluff ^__^. There's a cute scene in here that you may enjoy though o^__^o  
  
^__^ YAY!! Reviews!! I love to read them. Oh yeah, and if you want me to read and review your stories I would be more than happier to do so. Just tell me in a Review and I'll be sure to do so. Now I kind a left a cliffy there in the last chapter, well here's chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: What place is this?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last chapter: "Yahiko, why did you wake me up so early?"  
  
"I wanted to do something special for you and the new baby that's coming." Yahiko grinned.  
  
"…You do?"  
  
"Hai!" Yahiko went over to her closet and started throughin cloths out of it.  
  
"YAHIKO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING??"   
  
"I'm trying to find a Kimono for you to throw on so we can get on with the day!" Yahiko then found a light pink kimono and gave it back to Kaoru. "Here, now hurry and get it on, and I'll be waiting be the gate o we can get going."  
  
"Alright Yahiko." Kaoru watched Yahiko leave her room, and she quickly changed.  
  
~present~  
  
"Yahiko where are we going exactly?" Kaoru said, a few steps behind Yahiko.  
  
"You'll see." He smirked.  
  
"Alright…"   
  
They walked along a path until Yahiko just stopped. He looked around, then turned to Kaoru.  
  
"Just follow me." He smiled, as he went off the path and into the woods. Kaoru stayed right behind him. They walked for about what seemed a half hour, though it only had been ten minutes.   
  
They came upon a small cavern.   
  
"Yahiko…" Kaoru looked at the cavern unsure if it was safe or not.  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru, this isn't it." Yahiko walked past the cavern, Kaoru followed. Her kimono getting a little dirty from being in the woods, but that didn't seem to matter right now. A breeze came through the forest and smelled like fresh air, mixed with the sweet scent of flowers. Kaoru breathed in the sweet scent and relaxed.  
  
"Kaoru, come on!" Yahiko shouted from atop of a hill.  
  
"I'm coming Yahiko, just give me a minute!" Kaoru yelled back to him.   
  
Kaoru proceeded to climb the little hill, grasping onto tree branches as she made her way up. She finally got to the top when her foot slipped and she started to fall backwards.  
  
"AHHH!" Kaoru screamed, just then a hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"I gotcha Kaoru." Yahiko said as he pulled her up.  
  
"Ah, Arigato Yahiko." Kaoru bowed in respect. Yahiko gave her an odd look.  
  
"Hey, don't go bowing to me, Kenshin would have done the same you know."  
  
"Yes but…" Kaoru knew that Yahiko didn't really like going into the mushy stuff, so she just stopped it there. She looked around at her surroundings. The suns rays were peeking through the openings of the trees.   
  
Yahiko walked a little further up and pushed himself through a bush.  
  
"Yahiko! Get back here!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Come on Kaoru, its over here!" Yahiko shouted from the other side.  
  
"…" Kaoru walked to the bush and pushed herself through it. She gasped as she saw the other side. "Yahiko its beautiful!" She looked around.   
  
There was a small trickling stream, and it was an open area of sun, there was a mini waterfall that went down into the small stream, and when the suns rays hit the water, it looked like a rainbow.  
  
"You like it Kaoru?" Yahiko asked as he went over to the stream and put his feet in the cool refreshing water.   
  
"Hai, Yahiko, this is so beautiful…" She went over to the stream also and took off her sandal, and socks and placed her feet in the water.  
  
(A/N: I can't remember right now what there really called, so socks will have to do for now. ^__^;)  
  
"Yahiko, when did you find this place."  
  
"A couple months ago, I come here when I just want to relax…." Yahiko stared down at the little stream. "Kaoru…"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What's gonna happen after, you know the baby is born?"  
  
"What do you mean Yahiko?"  
  
"I mean…well am I going to still be able to stay with you?" A tear rolled down Yahiko's face, he quickly turned his head so Kaoru wouldn't see. "Because with the baby and all that will be going on, will you really need another person to have around the house?"  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled. "How could you ever say a thing like that?!" Kaoru scolded. "Your part of this family too, and you should know that your always welcome to stay with us, heck if you didn't stay with us I don't know what I'd do." Kaoru smiled at him. "Yahiko, what I mean to stay is, your like the little brother I never had, and you will always be able to talk to me whenever you want to, about anything, and another thing." Kaoru grinned. "We're going to need a babysitter."   
  
Yahiko turned to her and gave her a big smile.  
  
"Your right Kaoru, I'm going to be the coolest uncle/babysitter ever!!" Yahiko stood up quickly to get the feel of the moment, but slipped and feel in the stream, getting soaked from head to toe.  
  
Kaoru busted out laughing and Yahiko glared at her for a moment when he started laughing to, then a devious grin came over his face, with the unsuspecting Kaoru still laughing, Yahiko grabbed Kaoru by the ankle and dragged her in too. Yahiko quickly picked himself up and ran away from Kaoru, who was probly going to kill him if she caught him.  
  
"WAHH!" Kaoru yelled as she fell in the cool water. "YAHIKO!!!" Kaoru yelled, as she got up and ran after Yahiko. She ran through the bush and started to catch up on him.   
  
"AHH! HOW IS SHE SO FAST!!??" Yahiko screamed as Kaoru got on his tail.  
  
"YAHIKO YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!" Kaoru yelled after him.  
  
They both ran through the forest and ran all the way into town. Many people stopped to see what was going on. When they saw it was just Yahiko and Kaoru, they started laughing, they saw that they were both soaking wet and knew that Yahiko did something that made Kaoru….how should I put this, a little angry.  
  
Kenshin walked out from one of the stores, with tofu in hand. He heard yells coming from down the street. He asked a woman to hold the tofu for him as he ran towards the screams. He clenched his reverse blade sword in his hand. ( A/N: He never leaves home without it! ^__^) He finally reached the screams when he saw Kaoru chasing after Yahiko.   
  
"YAHIKO YOU GET BACK HERE! THIS WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITE KIMONO'S AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO PUSH ME IN THE WATER!! GET BACK HERE I WANT TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU!!" Screamed the outraged Kaoru.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin fell over anime style. He picked himself up and ran in front of Yahiko.  
  
"KENSHIN KEEP YOUR WIFE UNDER CONTROL!!" Yahiko screamed and hid behind Kenshin.  
  
"YAHIKO-" Kaoru stopped once she saw Kenshin. "KENSHIN!!" She said happily gave him a big hug.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin hugged her back. Kenshin then realized that he was getting wet. "Umm Kaoru, your ….wet…"   
  
"Huh.. Oh yeah, That would be Yahiko's fault." She glared at Yahiko who was still hiding behind Kenshin.  
  
"I had to chase after him, all through the woods, and he just didn't want to give in!"   
  
"YEAH CAUSE YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED ME IF I STOPPED RUNNING!!"  
  
"Yahiko, its not such a good idea to have Kaoru running, or get stressed when she's going to have a baby, that it isn't."  
  
"But.. But.." Yahiko whimpered.  
  
"Yeah I'm pregnant Yahiko, so be good to me!" Kaoru stuck out her tongue at Yahiko, just like a little kid. Yahiko did the same.  
  
"Come on you two, lets go back to the dojo." Kenshin said, but he had almost forgotten about the tofu, he quickly ran back to the woman who was still standing there.   
  
He grabbed the tofu and thanked her, then he ran back to Kaoru and Yahiko who were pulling each others hair.  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Busu!"  
  
"Little!"  
  
"I'M NOT LITTLE!!"  
  
Kenshin walked over to the two and separated them as they all walked back to the dojo.  
  
"Kaoru, Yahiko, once we get back I think you should change into different cloths. We don't want you to get sick, that we don't." Kenshin said.  
  
"Hai Kenshin." They both said at the same time and walked up the path of the dojo. To there surprise Megumi, and Sano were waiting on the porch.  
  
"Hey Megumi!" Kaoru called as she ran to her and gave her a hug. "Where's Sakura and Ryusuke?"  
  
"There here." She nodded her head over to Sano who had both of his kids in his arms.  
  
"Oh their so beautiful Megumi." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Yo Rooster head!" Yahiko called out. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sano holding two babies.  
  
"Ah, Omedetou de gozaru!" Kenshin said as he walked over to them and placed his arms around Kaoru's waist. "So these are the two lucky kids who have the honor to have two wonderful parents." Kenshin complimented.  
  
"Thanks kenshin." Sano grinned.  
  
"What are their names again?" Kesnhin asked.  
  
"This little missy is Sakura, and this tuff handsome devil is Ryusuke." Sano said proudly.  
  
Yahiko had slowly made his way over to them all and looked at the two babies.  
  
"Hey Yahiko, look at my kids, aren't they something?!" Sano cheered.  
  
"Their so small." Yahiko looked at them with wide eyes.   
  
"You want to hold one?"  
  
"Ummm… Sure why not!" Yahiko said and Sano handed him little Sakura.  
  
"Okay who's this?" Yahiko asked as he took the baby carefully in his arms.  
  
"This is Sakura-chan." Sano smiled.   
  
"She looks like you Megumi." Yahiko smiled.   
  
"Yeah, she does, doesn't she." Megumi looked over at Sano who nodded his head. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Yahiko looked down at Sakura, and she smiled up at him and started laughing.  
  
"Hey guys look, ,she's smiling at me! I think she knows that I'm the cool one in the family." Yahiko joked.  
  
"Stick with me Sakura-chan, I'll teach you everything I know."  
  
Little Sakura nodded her head as in agreeing with Yahiko.  
  
"Haha, your one of a kind Sakura-chan." Yahiko smiled.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, do you want to hold Ryusuke?" Sano asked?  
  
"Yeah Kenshin, hold Ryusuke." Kaoru said.  
  
"Alright." Kenshin agreed.   
  
Sano gave Kenshin Ryusuke.   
  
"Sano, he's like your clone!" Kenshin teased.  
  
"Yeah." Sano smirked.  
  
"Hey why don't we go inside." Kaoru suggested.  
  
"Yeah." They all agreed and walked inside the dojo. Yahiko handed Sakura back and quickly ran into his room to change. Kaoru also changed and then came back out to the 'living' room where everyone was sitting. (A/N: People you know what I am talking about, but if anyone knows what it is called besides a living room please tell me!)  
  
Kenshin was still holding Ryusuke, and was watching him with much fascination.   
  
Yahiko came back out and asked if he could hold Sakura again. Sakura seemed very happy to see Yahiko again and started to giggled when Yahiko made a funny face.  
  
Kaoru smiled and walked over to Kenshin and sat down next to him. She leaned her head up against his shoulder and looked at little Ryusuke.   
  
"He's handsome isn't he?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai, that he is, and so is Sakura-chan." Kenshin replied. Little Ryu started drifting asleep in Kenshin's arms. Megumi noticed this and walked over to them.   
  
"Here, I'll take him to bed now, we should go."  
  
"You guys can stay here the night." Kaoru offered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hai!" She looked over at Kenshin who also nodded.  
  
"Oh Alright then, just let me put the two little ones to bed and we'll be back out to chat over some tea."  
  
"Okay, I'll start making some tea." Kaoru got up and went into the kitchen, and Kenshin followed, while Megumi took Sakura and Ryu to bed. Sano stayed behind with Yahiko.  
  
"Sano, you lucky dog." Yahiko teased.   
  
"Yeah, they are sweet aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah they are, but your going to have to beat guys off with a stick when Sakura-chan gets older."   
  
"Haha, yeah that's what I said to Megumi."  
  
~In the Kitchen~  
  
"Kaoru.." Kenshin walked behind her and placed his arms around her.  
  
"Hey Kenshin." She smiled and turned around, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Kaoru, they were so small, so fragile." Kenshin said.  
  
"Yes, but they were so adorable." Kaoru added. "I can't wait for our little baby to come." Kaoru smiled and placed her hands on her stomach.  
  
"Hai, me too." Kenshin put his hands over Kaoru's as they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
To be Continued  
  
Whew! Chapter 5 is done!! ^__^ I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing this chapter, I don't know why but I did.   
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to my best bud Dini. I hope you feel better, and I want to give a little shout out to my bros Husam and lil' Samie. ^__^ And of course I can't forget Aki!! I miss ya guys !!  
  
I had to add ya guys in there.   
  
Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. ^__^  
  
More K/K Fluff coming up in the next chapter so hang in there.  
  
Till next time……  
  
Oh and I'm thinking about ending this story within the next few chapters. ^__^; Don't get mad, I'm not officially sure about it yet, but I sure am thinking about ending it in like 2 chapters.  
  
Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!  
  
Ciao! 


	6. Waking up to this

Hey Fiction Fans! ^__^ Here with chapter 6!! WEEE!! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever!! ;__;   
  
I had a major writers block……………………….. But there is some fluff in here for you.. Enjoy!  
  
^^; Anyways here's chapter 6 for you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7 months have passed…..  
  
The sun peeked through the room and the rays fell upon the sleeping couple. Kenshin stirred in his sleep and slowly opened an eye. He looked down in his arms to see Kaoru snuggled close to him  
  
"Good Morning Koishii." Kenshin whispered and placed a sweet kiss on her for head. Kaoru opened her eyes, and sapphire met violet.  
  
"Morning Anata." Kaoru yawned and nuzzled her face into Kenshin's chest.  
  
"I'll go make breakfast." Kenshin started to get up, but was pulled back down by Kaoru, who then sat on his stomach.  
  
"Kaoru, I really should get break-" Kenshin was cut off, Kaoru's lips locked Kenshin's. Her soft pink lips slightly parted allowing Kenshin to slip his tongue in to explore her mouth.   
  
The two played with each others tongues for a little while until someone walked in on them…  
  
"Ah, come on you guys!" Yahiko said disgusted. "You can do that later, you know when I'm gone!"  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled, and struggled to get up.  
  
"Kaoru, you should be resting that you should." Kenshin said, but he then realized that he was being ignored when he saw Kaoru dash after Yahiko with her bokken. "KAORU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING!!" Kenshin said worried for her and the babies health. He shot up after them. It was rather surprising that Kaoru could run that fast when her tummy was the size of a watermelon.  
  
"YAHIKO YOU GET BACK HERE!" Kaoru yelled, swinging her bokken rapidly in the air.  
  
"BUSU YOU SHOULD BE RESTING LIKE KENSHIN SAID!!" Yahiko screamed. Kaoru was only a few steps behind him. All of a sudden Sano came through the dojo gates, and Yahiko took this as a sign and ran right past him, and ran far, far away from Kaoru.  
  
"YAHIK- OOHH!" Kaoru yelled in pain and dropped her bokken and held her stomach. Kenshin saw this and ran over to her.   
  
"Kaoru! Are alright." Just then Sano came running over too.  
  
"Jou-chan, you okay?" He said patting her lightly on the back.  
  
Kaoru was rather exhausted from all the running and well… passed out.  
  
"Kaoru!" Kenshin lifted her into his arms… Well tried… it was rather hard since Kaoru had gotten heavier. Sano helped Kenshin bring Kaoru back into the house.  
  
They laid Kaoru down on the futon in Kenshin's & Kaoru's room.  
  
"She'll be okay Kenshin, don't worry." Sano said trying to comfort Kenshin who was placing a cool towel on top of Kaoru's head. "She just needs some rest." Sano went into the kitchen, to try and make some food for the Kenshin…. And himself…  
  
To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry this is a very very very short chapter and I am sorry!!!! My sister is being a B*TCH! And I can't do anything about it. Don't worry I'll make the next chapter longer!!! When is Kaoru gonna have her baby?? Hmm Is that what your wondering?? Hehe I guess your just gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out!! La la la okay   
  
Till next time.  
  
Je Ne! 


	7. This is all your fault!

Hey!! Please say you didn't forget my story?!? WAHHHHH!! *eyes tear* I'm All ALONE!!!  
  
Sano: Well what did you expect? You haven't updated in forever!  
  
Spirit: But but… *sniffles* I've been busy!!!!!  
  
Sano: … SUUUUURRRREEE!   
  
Spirit: ITS TRUE!! I HAVE EXAMS THIS WEEK AND I HAVE TO STUDY!!   
  
Sano:.. Well what are you doing?! Go and Study!!  
  
Kenshin: *enters room* Hello Spirit dono!  
  
Spirit: Oh hey Kenshin! The fans have all left.. *sniffles*  
  
Kenshin: Well maybe if you updated a little more you, they would stay ^_^;  
  
Spirit: -___-X I have to study for exams you know…  
  
Kenshin: …  
  
Sano: *panicking* AHHH!! HURRY STUDY!!!  
  
Spirit: *takes out bokken, hits Sano over head.*  
  
Sano: *passed out*  
  
Spirit: Now.. I do have to study, but if there are any fans of this story left out there, this chapter is for you!!  
  
Please don't give up on me! I have to take exams on Wed. Thru., and Fri. SO HANG IN THERE AND WISH ME GOOD LUCK!! Anyways here's what you've been looking forward too…. CHAPER SEVEN!!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 7: This is all your fault!  
  
~~~  
  
2 more months have passed…..  
  
"Kaoru, do you want some more rice?" Kenshin asked as he stood up and was about to head into the kitchen.  
  
"HAI, Arigato Kenshin!" Kaoru cheered as she shoved her rice bowl into Kenshin's hands.  
  
"Geez busu, you eat more than me and Sano…" Yahiko said a little disturbed watching his kendo teacher eat so much, so fast.  
  
"Shut up! Your not the one who's carrying a child here!" Kaoru growled under breath, causing Yahiko to jump a little, and slightly move away from Kaoru.  
  
"Here you are Kaoru." Kenshin smiled as he handed Kaoru a full bowl of rice. Kaoru quickly swiped the bowl away from Kenshin and began to scarf it down. Yahiko moved a little further away, afraid of Kaoru and her new eating habits.   
  
Though he would never understand the true meaning of having a child…and personally he didn't want to find out.  
  
'Kaoru is scary when she's angry.. And pregnant..' Yahiko thought in his mind. He kept staring over at his kendo teacher… Kaoru noticed this and glared.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?" Kaoru yelled, getting excited. Kenshin put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru, you should be calm, for yours and the babies health, that you should." He placed his other hand on her BIG round belly and patted it lightly.  
  
"…" Kaoru was silent, but that didn't stop her from shooting a death glare over to Yahiko before she began to eat up again. Yahiko shivered in fear and got up from his seat.  
  
"I think I'll go and train.." Yahiko said retreating from his room.  
  
~Later that night~  
  
"Ouch!" Kaoru yelled in pain as she shot up from bed. "Ken…shin…" She winced. Kenshin awoke to his wife's cries and saw her breathing heavily.  
  
"Kaoru are you alright?" Kenshin began to panic. 'The baby!' He shouted in his mind. "YAHIKO!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
Soon a running and bashing into the wall was heard outside of their room.  
  
"What's the matter? Where's the fire?" Yahiko asked half awake.  
  
"Kaoru, she's having the baby!"  
  
"WHAT!!???" Yahiko snapped out of his sleepy state and looked over at the panting Kaoru. "I'll go get Megumi!" Yahiko yelled and dashed out of their room, and down the path to Megumi's. Yahiko finally made his way, and busted through the door. "MEGUMI KAORU'S HAVING HER BABY!!" He yelled. Sano, Megumi, Ryusuke, and little Sakura all awoke to Yahiko's outburst.  
  
"Jou-chan?! Now of all the times!" Sano shot up from his bed and grabbed the little ones. Megumi grabbed her medical bag and headed out the door followed by Sano and the twins.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kaoru, it'll be alright, don't worry Megumi will be here soon." Kenshin said trying to calm down Kaoru. Her head was rested in his lap, and she had hold of his hand, and squeezed it tightly whenever the contractions became strong.  
  
"Ken..shin.." Kaoru breathed heavily.  
  
"Hai, Koishii." Kenshikn said and looked down into her blue sapphire eyes.  
  
"I'm.. going.. to..-" Kaoru was cut off by Yahiko, Megumi, and Sano with the two little ones in his arms, burst through the door.  
  
"Megumi!" Kaoru cried in pain. Megumi set out her medical kit and told Yahiko and Sano to go and get a few things for the birth.  
  
"Kaoru, don't worry, just breath." Megumi said and placed a cool towel over Kaoru's warm forehead. Kenshin held Kaoru's hand and she squeezed it more harshly. Sano and Yahiko had gotten the things for Megumi, but were shooed out of the room.  
  
"Alright Kaoru push!!" Megumi yelled. Kaoru pushed, and breathed heavily after the first push. She glanced over at Kenshin.   
  
"Ken..shin… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Oro??"   
  
"She doesn't mean it Kenshin, she's just in pain.." Megumi said.  
  
"I DO TO MEAN IT!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Koishii, were almost-" Kenshin was cut off by a death glare from Kaoru followed by more screaming.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE!!!??" She screamed. "I'M THE ONE DOING ALL THE WORK!!! NEXT TIME YOU DELIVER THE BABY!!" Kaoru dug her nails into Kenshin, from the pain.  
  
"Kaoru, a few more pushes!" Megumi said calmly.  
  
~2 hours passed~  
  
"What's taking so long?" Yahiko asked. They could hear Kaoru yelling at Kenshin, and Kenshin do his occasional "Oro's" then Megumi telling Kaoru to push.  
  
"Women are scary.." Sano shuttered, he looked down at his two little children in his arms. They had fallen fast asleep again. " I don't know how they can sleep through all of this.."   
  
"You just have to wonder…" Yahiko said.   
  
"Women.. Geez so complicated!" Sano complained.  
  
"You said it, I'm glad that I'm a guy." Yahiko crossed his arms over his chest. Though he was worried for Kaoru, she was like the older sister he never had. Sure they had their fights but that didn't mean he didn't love her.  
  
The cries from Kaoru had finally stopped, and cries from a little baby could be heard.  
  
Megumi slide the door open and let the two of them enter.   
  
"Hey, uncle Sano, uncle Yahiko." Kaoru smiled, she had a little bundle in her arms.  
  
"That's right! I'm a uncle now!" Yahiko cheered. The two uncles approached their new little member of the family. Kaoru slightly tugged back the blanket a little just so they could see their babies face.  
  
"Hey, red hair." Sano pointed out.  
  
"Is it s boy or a girl?" Yahiko leaned over to see.  
  
"A boy." Kenshin said proudly. Though he would have been happy if it was girl too.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Yahiko cheered. He looked down at the small being before him. It was true, he looked exactly like his father, red hair was already showing up on the babies head.  
  
"So what's his name?" Sano asked, ruffling Kaoru's and Kenshin's hair. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other and smiled, then looked down at their new born baby.  
  
"Kenji." Kaoru said softly. The baby slightly opened his eyes, and looked up at the world around him.  
  
He had bluish - violet eyes. Very beautiful, a mix of both parents.  
  
"Well hello there Kenji, I'm your uncle Sano." Sano smiled down upon his little nephew. Kenji looked up and started to giggle at Sano.  
  
"Sano would you like to hold your little nephew?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sure why not." Sano smiled. Kaoru gently placed little Kenji in his arms. The miniature Kenshin (kanji) giggled and one of his little hands reached up and tugged on Sano's hair.  
  
"Ooos." Kenji bubbled. He started to form little spit bubbles from his mouth.  
  
"Hey that's pretty cool!" Yahiko smiled. Kenji looked over at his other uncle and smiled back.  
  
"Here squirt, he's your nephew to." Sano said and handed him gently to Yahiko.  
  
"Hey.. I'm your uncle Yahiko." Kenji smiled up at him, then began to yawn. "Looks like your tried." Yahiko said and handed him back to Kaoru. "He really is a handsome baby." Yahiko teased.  
  
"Hai, that he his." Kenshin said.  
  
"He is…" Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Well, we'll hit the sack and see you in the morning alright." Sano yawned.  
  
"You can stay here tonight." Kaoru said.  
  
"That was the plan! We not gonna leave you and the little squirt alone yet. You won't be able to get ride of us." Sano winked and they retreated to bed.  
  
Everyone fell fast asleep that night and waited for morning to come to greet the new addition to the family.  
  
Kenji..   
  
To Be Continued~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think of this chapter? I liked it!! ^__^ YAY! Kaoru finally had her baby!!   
  
Yay!! So happy! A few more chapters and this story will be done!! YAYA YAYAYYA!  
  
Yes yes this story isn't quite done yet.  
  
I really sorry about not updating in such a long time!! *eyes tear* Please if there's anyone out there still reading this story .. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Until next time..  
  
Je ne! 


	8. Don't wake your mother

O.o EEEP! Sorry! I am sooo sorry about the very, very late update!!   
  
But here is the long awaited chapter 8!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin ;___;  
  
~.:Chapter 8- Don't wake your mother:.~  
  
4 Years have passed  
  
The suns warm rays hit Kenshin's face. The redhead slowly opened his eyes and smiled.   
  
He looked down seeing his sleeping wife in his arms.  
  
"Good morning Kaoru.." Kenshin whispered softly and placed a kiss on her head.   
  
He started to get up when he noticed that Kenji wasn't in the room with them…  
  
'Oh no.. he's at it again..' Kenshin thought. He scratched the back of his head and waited   
  
for the little one to wonder in the room with a wide smile spread across his face.   
  
While he heard Yahiko yell from something that little Kenji placed on him while he was sleeping.   
  
Then Yahiko would storm into Kenshin and Kaoru's room and start complaining,  
  
which would wake Kaoru and give her a bad temper from being awakened in such a rude manner.   
  
Kenshin shook his head and thought of the bokken hitting Yahiko's head. She would never hit Kenji,   
  
thinking that he was the little angel, with the innocent face of his father who wouldn't, besides he was  
  
her son and she never would anyways.  
  
A few minutes later Kenshin heard the sound of the door being quietly opened,   
  
and little feet tip toeing inside the room, and sliding the door shut. Kenshin closed his eyes and   
  
pretend to go back to sleep. A little red head crawled into the bed with his mother and father and   
  
pretended to be asleep, just like his father.   
  
'1...2...3...Now..' Kenshin counted down the number mentally in his head, and sure enough just as he   
  
said "Now" Yahiko's voice was heard from down the hall. A loud yell along with some   
  
beautiful curses with the yell.  
  
Kenji couldn't help but giggle under the blanket. Soon rushing, pounding footsteps  
  
coming towards Kenshin and Kaoru's room. Kenshin ducked under the blanket and   
  
waited for the yells to come once again.  
  
"HEY BRAT!" Yahiko yelled as he opened the door so roughly that it nearly got broken.   
  
Kaoru shot up from bed from Yahiko's outburst. She turned her head towards Yahiko and   
  
shot him a death glare… that was after.. She saw him. Kaoru soon burst out laughing .  
  
"Grr. BUSU WHERE'S THE BRAT?!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Yahiko, don't call my son a brat. You're the brat around here." Kaoru said sternly.  
  
"What!?! I'm the brat?!?! Well look at what YOUR ANGEL SON DID TO ME!" Yahiko complained.  
  
"Its not my fault if you get into ink while you sleep. Maybe you  
  
should ask Megumi about sleep walking.." Kaoru teased.  
  
"I DID NOT!"  
  
"Well Kenji couldn't have, he's been sleeping right here!"  
  
Kaoru hissed. She pulled the blanket back to reveal a sleeping Kenji, and  
  
Kenshin. "See, Yahiko you do this every morning! Can't you consider other people in the house  
  
who are TRYING to sleep." She gave him a glare and gave him a lecture about how rude it was to   
  
wake someone up in such a rude manner like yelling and barging into someone else's room.  
  
Yahiko left directly after Kaoru's lecture.   
  
Kaoru slowly got out of bed and looked down at her two red heads.   
  
She smiled sweetly and headed into the kitchen.   
  
"Kenshin's still sleeping so I'll make breakfast this morning." She said cheerfully.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Ya know, I really am sorry that this chapter is so freaking short!!  
  
I don't feel very well. -___-X Sorry!  
  
I'll try and post another chapter soon.  
  
Well anyways until next time  
  
Je Ne! 


End file.
